


Memory

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime corners Jon at Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/8861164552/game-of-thrones-jaime-jon).

If Cersei finds out, her wrath will have no limit - yet that knowledge hasn’t stopped Jaime from cornering Jon in the armoury, boxing him in against the wall. Jon’s eyes are bright and icy, staring at him with no small hint of defiance. Jaime would love to meet him in the battlefield one day; he would love to fight that rage and watch it break.

He swallows it down instead, and hears Jon grunt in frustration and surprise. The inexperienced fumbling beneath him lets him know that Jon has never been touched like this before - never shared so much as a kiss. It makes his lips all the sweeter.

He reaches between Jon’s legs and rubs the clothed bulge there, the fearsome sign of his arousal. Jon gasps for air against Jaime’s kiss and grinds against his palm, the very picture of frantic desperation. Jaime pulls back from the kiss and watches - the sight of Stark’s bastard son falling apart for him is a delicious one, as good as a bloody victory. He takes Jon apart moment by moment, tearing away his sanity; he forces an addiction onto him, knowing that Jon will never forget this - will never be able to forget him.


End file.
